


Birthday Wishes

by lovinkitties



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Cameras, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Heechul is a pervert, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Hyukjae gets what he deserves, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghae, Mentioned oral sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Siwon uses his horsecock, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinkitties/pseuds/lovinkitties
Summary: One too many times he has forgotten. Super Junior cares for their members, and so when his lovers had overpowered him and made sure he would never ever forget, Hyukjae wonders what he forgot this time.Aka. Super junior being done with Lee Hyukjae and sticking up for their Dongsaeng.(Bad Summary is bad)
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> ...so hi. 
> 
> Welcome to some more filth.  
> This is a OT13 fic, and where they can, they make use of that hahaha. 
> 
> Set in normal universe and before Kangin and Sungmin left :'( before Devil and Sungmin's service. 
> 
> I am very bad at summaries, but if you made it this far enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings for Dubious consent if you squint (Hyukjae enjoys the hell out of this lmao)

Hyukjae shuddered, saliva spilling from his gasping mouth as Siwon thrust into him. 

The man fucked him so slow his quivering walls clung to Siwon's engorged dick. The dancer couldn't help but moan as Siwon wrung him out from the inside, pulling another dry orgasm from his overused body. 

The change of pace wrecked him. Kangin had thrust into him so hard and fast that Hyukjae's toes had curled. After being denied for so long quiver after quiver ran through him as Kangin fucked him into oblivion. 

This was completely different. A hot surge of want shot through him as Siwon took his time exploring Hyukjae's body. 

Hyukjae's big eyes were brimmed with tears, clenching shut under the watchful eyes of his hyungs. Hot shame splashed his cheeks, his own drooling erection painfully hard against his taut stomach, precum pooling on the sheets under him. 

"Ahh Siwon, please.." 

He didn't know if Siwon thought he took mercy on him, or if the man just wanted to enjoy him like this. Whatever it was, it had Hyukjae's cuffed hands reach further into the sheets, fists clenched around the material. 

He still couldn't believe Jungsu hyung allowed this to happen. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this. 

Ashamed as he may be, they had the proud dancer reduced to a moaning, panting mess in a mere hour 

He couldn't complain as Siwon felt the desperation in his body, sheating himself deeper into the smaller form below him, erection rubbing teasingly against his most sensitive spot. 

Hyukjae whimpered.

Fuck. 

He didnt have the courage to beg Siwon again, hoping the other would pound into him harder and faster by how he came undone under the man. 

Soft hands ran through his messy hair and Hyukjae's glazed eyes opened to focus on Sungmin, now kneeling beside his head on the bed. 

"Eunhyukkie wants it faster, doesn't he?" 

The reason his lovers decided to gang up on him still eluded him; normally it was Donghae receiving this kind of attention from them for this long. 

Hyukjae nodded meekly as Siwon kept rubbing his sweet spot with every soft thrust. He didn't have the heart to look Sungmin in the eye. 

The elder didn't seem to have mercy on him, making him look up. 

"Speak up, Hyukjae~" Sungmin purred sweetly. 

Hyukjae's cheeks burned up. What he didn't see however was how Sungmin nodded once to Siwon and the other smiled. 

"Y-YES AHN~" what he meant to say softly, escaped his lips as a wanton moan. Siwon thrust hard into his prostate, abusing the spot until Hyukjae saw stars, his balls drawn tight. 

Siwon's skin slapped against his and Hyukjae really couldn't help the stream of gasps and moans leaving his abused mouth, the taste of Sungmin and Kyuhyun still thick on his tongue. 

"Ya he seems close again!" Heechul still seemed intrigued, having sat down to obeserve the entire ordeal with wicked eyes. 

"We should turn him around so Donghae-hyung can see everything." Smiling cheekily, Kyuhyun zoomed the camera in on Hyukjae, capturing his glossy eyes as they rolled to the back of his head, completely fucked out by Kangin and Siwon alike. 

The mention of Donghae's name alarmed Hyukjae but at the same time he felt himself twitch around Siwon's erection, sucking the man in deeper. 

For the first time that night he had an inkling of what they were doing. Despite what he expected, the fire in his stomach burned hotter and so did his cheeks. 

"Good idea." They sat him on Siwon's lap, cuffed hands shielding his erection, which he couldn't help but stroke for a bit, a shudder wreaking through his body.  
"Stop, Eunhyukkie." Sungmin slapped his hands away. " keep them to yourself and smile at the camera." Hyukjae turned away, all his blood rushed south however as he finally got the gist of why they were doing this through his pleasured haze. He resisted the urge to moan as it struck him that Donghae would see him like this. Donghae who'se birthday was soon. Donghae who was so far away from them. 

He didn't have a lot of time to think, lust clouding his mind when Sungmin sucked on one of his hardened nipples, roughly played with by Yesung and Kangin before. 

Hyukjae arched his back, trying to keep his hands to himself as Siwon pressed loving kisses to his neck. The dancer gasped and whimpered, after all this time still trying to keep himself in check as his body got played like a violin. Siwon thrust up hard against his sweet spot, Hyukjae bouncing sensually on his lap. He was so full. 

A heavily blushing Jungsu stood in the corner of the room, his own hard-on concealed by the towels he was holding in front of him. He tried to remain stoic. 

Heechul saw him however, Jungsu being almost the only one that hadn't played with the rapper's body yet.

"Jungsu.. go, come-on. I'll keep these." Heechul grinned, nudging Jungsu on. The leader was stuck to the ground, but then Hyukjae locked eyes with him. Licking his swollen lips to wet them as he pushed back into Siwon wanting to feel more despite being reluctant on showing it. 

The leader didn't have to do anything as Sungmin's twinkling eyes, along with entangled limbs and their main rapper bouncing oh so beautifully on Siwon's cock, looking like a pornstar set him off. Especially as it was then that Hyukjae's taut muscles tensed up, squeezing Siwon so tight that they both came. 

Hyukjae threw his head back, unable to look at Kyuhyun or the camera as his release painted his chest, hips stuttering around Siwon and moaning as the other filled him up with the fluid he didnt dare to admit, loved. 

"I'll go get the water."  
He barely squeezed from his throat. 

Heechul chuckled. 

"So beautiful, I bet Donghae could eat you right up, ne?" Sungmin kissed his mouth hungrily. Hyukjae closed his glossy eyes, accepting Sungmin's kiss tiredly.

Being putty in their hands, Hyukjae let himself be led to wherever they wanted, however they wanted. 

Siwon was so hot.... He clenched around the softening shaft, a small groan hushed against his neck. 

Sungmin helped Hyukjae get off of Siwon, but he shouldve know better than to trust the pink lover. 

"Kyuhyun here," The elder tugged Hyukjae forward, planting gentle kisses against his skin from under him as the dancer fell against Sungmin's chest. The elder parted Hyukjae's rosy cheeks. 

The dancer groaned softly as cool air ghosted over his twitching hole. He involuntarily showed Kyuhyun, and better yet the camera how Siwon's load mixed with Kangin's, balls empty but stirring at the same time. Hyukjae bit his swollen lips. 

Siwon came so much. The clear liquid ran teasingly out of his overfucked ass. Hyukjae's ears reddened as Kyuhyun stuck a long finger inside, coaxing out more as Hyukjae groaned. 

"Wow Hyung, so much. ." Despite playing the innocent card, the maknae knew exactly where to touch, causing Hyukjae's member to stand proud once again. Precum mixed with semen, the dancer's oversensitive hard-on twitching with need. 

"Donghae-hyung, Hyukjae-hyung wants you." The entire room smelled like sex, a pleasant buzz making his head spin as Hyukjae's protests died out in a fierce kiss, Sungmin conquering his mouth. 

Siwon's broad hand patted Hyukjae's pink bum in a hint of affection but the words whispered after gave it a very different meaning. 

"What do you say Hyung? Lets congratulate him." 

Hyukjae's insides felt like putty, so did his head. His cheeks burned hot against Sungmin's skin at what they wanted from him. At least he gave Donghae a good show? He hoped so at least... 

"Moan Hyung's name, we know you want him." Kyuhyun was pushing it though, although his body didn't seem to mind. The maknae's long fingers milked his prostate in the most perfect way. 

"D-donghae, Happy Birthday." To Hyukjae's embarassment he felt his erection give a needy throb as soon as he said that. Kyuhyun didn't relent, filming all the places that mattered most, stirring up Hyukjae's trembling walls. 

"And?" Kyuhyun crooked his fingers. Siwon intrigued by the dancer, rolled Hyukjae's balls between his deft hand. 

"Ahhn Please c-come home soon...." 

Kyuhyun's fingers slipped out, going underneath siwon to grope his hyung's straining arousal. The wet shaft gave a needy throb as its' owner thought of all the things Donghae could and would do to him once he came back. Hyukjae whimpered, tears of overstimulation sticking to his lashes as he waited for his dongsaengs to be done groping him. 

Kyuhyun filmed the string of precum pooling under Hyukjae, wanting Donghae to see how hot and needy Hyukjae was for him. 

"Why are you all ganging up on Hyukjae?" Hyukjae panicked as Shindong's loud voice echoed through the room. 

"We want to make sure Eunhyuk-ah doesn't forget Donghae's birthday again." The repressed voice of their leader reassured Shindong that, while Hyukjae's room was invaded and they basically pounced on their lover, Hyukjae did in fact like being treated like this..

Siwon playfully swatted Hyukjae's ass once, marking the young man as their possesion. For them to do with as they pleased. 

"Hyung come on, its your turn." The man said to Jungsu. Shindong watched with curious eyes how their leader got pulled before the gaping ass in front of him... 

He had to admit, Hyukjae looked really inviting. 

Kyuhyun put the camera on a nearby desk, making sure Hyukjae's plump behind was visible before the night stretched on. 

The camera rolled for another hour. At least Donghae would have a good birthday this year, they made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The night stretched on quite a bit and they'll make sure Donghae will receive the video on time ;) 
> 
> As you can tell I had some trouble with Hyukjae not showing up at Haek's B-day party haha. It might not be his fault persé, but my mind went places haha. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support on my fics. 
> 
> I love you guys xxx


End file.
